Corn, wheat, rice, sorghum, millet and other grains are produced on a seasonal basis and therefore must be stored between harvests to meet year-round demand. Grain is typically transported to above-ground storage bins, silos, or other enclosures by trucks or rail cars and lifted into these enclosures by conveyor systems, augers, and other conveying devices. The transfer of the grain from the trucks or rail cars to the above-ground enclosures is time-consuming. Large above-ground grain storage enclosures are also not suitable for installation and use with smaller grain operations.